starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐/登場人物・用語
『'スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐'』の登場人物・用語一覧。 *C-3PO *CT-0000/1010 "フォックス" *CT-55/11-9009 "ジャイガラー" *CC-1004 "グリー" *CC-1119 "アポー" *CC-1138 "バカーラ" *CC-2224 "コーディ" *CC-2237 "オッド・ボール" *CC-4477 "サイア" *CC-5052 "ブライ" *CC-8826 "ネーオ" *IG-101 *IG-102 *R2-D2 *R4-G9 *R4-P17 *アイヴァー・ドレイク *アイラ・セキュラ *アスク・アーク *アナキン・スカイウォーカー/ダース・ヴェイダー *アパイラナ *アルフォア・ボンバーサ *イユースー・エストーニー *ウイー・マルロー *ウィルハフ・ターキン *ウーメイ *エージェン・コーラー *オーウェン・ラーズ *オーン・フリー・ター *オシュ・スカル *オピュラ・ディゲット *オビ＝ワン・ケノービ *カーギー *キ＝アディ＝ムンディ *キット・フィストー *ギディーン・ダヌー *クインラン・ヴォス *グーム・サーム *グラッチャウワ *グリアータ・ジェンドワニアン *グリーヴァス *グレガー・タイフォ *クワイ＝ガン・ジン *ケルハイム・アヌージョ *コイ・マテイル *コーラ・メトネイ *コールマン・カジ *コルトン *サシー・ティン *サティーン・ヴェスツウ *サルポリン *サン・ヒル *シーヴ・パルパティーン/ダース・シディアス *ジェム・サーロム *シェルテイ・リトラク *シオ・ビブル *シストロス *シミ・スカイウォーカー・ラーズ *シャアク・ティ *ジャー・ジャー・ビンクス *シャデイ・ポトキン *ジャヌー・ゴダルヒ *シュ・マーイ *ジョーピ・シェ *ジョバル・ネイベリー *シリア・シソーン *シン・ドローリグ *スウェイト・コンコーキル *スタス・アリー *スライ・ムーア *ゼット・ジュカッサ *ソーラ・ネイベリー *ダース・プレイガス *ターフル *タナー・カダマン *ダニル・フェイトーニ *タンドラ・ドーメイア *チー・エクウェイ・パパノイダ *チューバッカ *テア・タニール *ティオン・メイドン *ティッケス *テタ *デナリア・キー *デルヴァ・ラシーン *ドゥークー *ナンク・タン *ニー・アレイヴァー *ヌート・ガンレイ *ネブ・クリープ *バーナ・ブリーム *パッセル・アージェンテ *パドメ・アミダラ *パパノイダ *バロー・オイカン *ヴィーダーズ・アウメス *プージャ・ネイベリー *ファング・ザー *ファヤ *フェマ・バーブ *ブルキッシュ・ブーン *ブレア・オーガナ *プロ・クーン *ベイトリム *ベイル・オーガナ *ベネイ *ベルー・ホワイトサン・ラーズ *ボーガ *ホーレイ *ポグル・ザ・レッサー *ホロックス・ライダー *マキスシャラス *マス・アミダ *マネーリ・トゥーン *マレイ＝ディー *ミーナ・ティルズ *メイス・ウィンドゥ *メリック・ガラーハ *メルーメルー *モーテイ *モン・モスマ *ヤンジョン *ユーグルースワ *ヨーダ *ラチチョック *ランペイ・フェイ *リスタール・サント *リョー・ネイベリー *ルウイー・ネイベリー *ルーガー・ナス *ルーク・スカイウォーカー *ルート・ガンネイ *ルーン・ハーコ *ルミナーラ・アンドゥリ *レイア・オーガナ *レイマス・アンティリーズ *ワクス・トロード *ワット・タンバー }} |クリーチャー= *ギンソ *ゲラグラブ *ダクティリオン *ノウス・モンスター *ヴァラクティル *バンサ *フェルーシア・バード *ボグウイング *ミディ＝クロリアン *ラヴァ・フリー *ルーハウ＝ホエール }} |ドロイドの機種=*Astromech droid **Q7 **R-series ***R2 series astromech droid ***R4 astromech *Battle droid **B1 battle droid ***Security Battle Droid **B2 super battle droid **Droideka **DSD1 dwarf spider droid **IG-series ***IG-100 MagnaGuard **Octuptarra tri-droid **OG-9 homing spider droid **OOM-series battle droid ***OOM command battle droid ***OOM pilot battle droid *BD-3000 luxury droid *Cam droid **Senate hovercam droid *Droid tank **LM-432 crab droid **NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer *Droid tri-fighter *HMP droid gunship *IW-37 pincer loader droid *Labor droid **Ordnance lifter droid **Short-Range Transport droid *Medical droid **2-1B surgical droid **DD-13 Medical Assistant Droid **FX-series medical assistant droid ***FX-9 surgical assistant **GH-7 medical droid **Midwife droid *Mining droid **DLC-13 mining droid **Electrorefining droid **Ore extraction droid *Pick-up droid *Pilot droid **FA-4 pilot droid *Pistoeka sabotage droid *Probe droid **Prowler 1000 seeker droid *Protocol droid **3PO unit *Repair droid **MSE series ***MSE-6 series repair droid *Security droid *Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I |出来事=*Fall of the Republic **Cantham House meetings **Clone Wars ***Battle of Coruscant ***Battle of Kashyyyk ***Battle of Utapau ***Duel in Palpatine's office ***Mission to Mustafar ***Order 66 ***Outer Rim Sieges ****Assault on Mygeeto ****Battle of Felucia ****Siege of Saleucami **Mission to rescue Shmi Skywalker Lars *Imperial Era **Empire Day **Funeral of Padmé Amidala **Jedi Purge ***Attack on the Jedi Temple ***Duel in the Galactic Senate ***Duel on Mustafar **Proclamation of the New Order |地名=*Colonies **Quellor sector ***Cato Neimoidia system ****Cato Neimoidia *****Bridge city *Core Worlds **Alderaan sector ***Alderaan system ****Alderaan *****Aldera ******Royal Palace of Alderaan ****Alderaan's sun **Corusca sector ***Coruscant subsector ****Coruscant system *****Coruscant ******Galactic City *******Cantham House *******Federal District ********Jedi Temple *********Council Towers **********High Council Tower ***********Jedi Council Chamber **********Reassignment Council Tower **********Tower of First Knowledge **********Tower of Reconciliation *********Jedi Archives *********Jedi Temple central security station *********Jedi Temple communication center *********Temple Spire *********Yoda's quarters ********Padmé's Apartment ********Senate Office Building *********Chancellor's office ********Senate Plaza *********Avenue of the Core Founders *********Senate Building **********Galactic Senate Chamber ***********Chancellor's podium *******Grand Republic Medical Facility *******Uscru District ********Galaxies Opera House *****Coruscant Prime *Mid Rim **Boz Pity **Chommell sector ***Naboo system ****Naboo *****Lake Country *****Theed ******Great Hall **Mytaranor sector ***Kashyyyk system ****Kashyyyk *****Wawaatt Archipelago ******Kachirho *******Tree Kachirho *******Tree Vikkilynn *Outer Rim Territories **Arkanis sector ***Geonosis system ***Tatoo system ****Tatoo I ****Tatoo II ****Tatooine *****Jundland Wastes ******Great Chott salt flat *******Lars moisture farm **Atravis sector ***Mustafar system ****Jestefad ****Lefrani ****Mustafar *****Fralideja *****Mustafar mining facility **Felucia system ***Felucia **Mygeeto **Sluis sector ***Dagobah system ****Dagobah *****Dragonsnake Bog **Subterrel sector ***Polis Massa system ****Polis Massa *****Polis Massa Base **Suolriep sector ***Saleucami system ****Saleucami **Tarabba sector ***Utapau system ****Utapau *****Pau Sinkhole ******Pau City *******Level 10 ****Utapau (star) |組織=*Administrator *Baron *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Archduke **Commerce Guild ***Presidente **Confederacy military ***Separatist Droid Army **Corporate Alliance ***Magistrate **Count **General **Head of State **InterGalactic Banking Clan ***Chairman ***Muunilinst Banking Clan **Separatist Council **Techno Union ***Foreman **Trade Federation ***Neimoidian guard ***Viceroy ***Viceroy of the Trade Federation *Galactic Empire **Emperor's Royal Guard **Galactic Emperor **Imperial Military ***Imperial Navy **Imperial Officer Corps ***Imperial officer **Imperial Senate ***Senator *Four Sages of Dwartii **Philosopher *Galactic Republic **Coruscant Rescue Ops **Galactic Senate ***Delegation of 2,000 ***Junior Representative ***Loyalist ***Loyalist Committee ****Alderaan delegation ****Naboo delegation ***Senate Guard **Office of the Chancellor ***Supreme Chancellor ***Vice Chair **Republic military ***Grand Army of the Republic ****7th Sky Corps *****212th Attack Battalion ****41st Elite Corps ****91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps ****327th Star Corps ****501st Legion ****Clone Intelligence ****Clone trooper *****Advanced Recon Force trooper *****Biker Advanced Recon Commando *****Clone Commander *****Clone marshal commander *****Clone paratrooper *****Clone scout trooper *****Clone Sergeant ****Coruscant Guard *****Clone shock trooper ****Galactic Marines ****Jedi General ***Republic Navy ****Clone trooper pilot ****Coruscant Home Defense Fleet ****Open Circle Fleet *****Clone Flight Seven ****Republic Starfighter Corps *****Red Leader ***Wookiee Warrior *Governor *House of Organa **First Chairman **Queen of Alderaan *Jedi **Jedi Order ***Battlemaster ***Chief of Security ***Four Masters ***Grand Master ***Jedi High Council ***Jedi Knight ***Jedi Master ***Jedi youngling ***Padawan *Jedi hunter *Merchant *Naberrie family *Police officer *Port Administrator *Queen *Royal House of Naboo **Governor of Naboo **Monarch of Naboo **Naboo Royal Handmaidens *Royal Naboo Security Forces **Palace Guard *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord **Sith Master **Sith Empire |種族=*Aleena *Anx *Aqualish *Bith *Chagrian *Dug *Geonosian *Gran *Gungan **Ankura **Otolla *Human **Alderaanian **Chandrilan **Clone **Cyborg **Naboo *Iktotchi *Ishi Tib *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Koorivar *Mon Calamari *Mustafarian **Northern Mustafarian **Southern Mustafarian *Muun *Nautolan *Neimoidian *Nikto **Kadas'sa'Nikto **Kajain'sa'Nikto *Ongree *Pacithhip *Pantoran *Pau'an *Quarren *Rodian *Skakoan *Sullustan *Swokes Swokes *Sy Myrthian *Tarnab *Theelin *Togruta *Twi'lek *Utai *Umbaran *Vurk *Wookiee *Xexto *Zabrak **Iridonian |乗物=*Armored Assault Tank *Escape pod **Wookiee escape pod *F-143 *Medical capsule *Oevvaor jet catamaran *''Raddaugh Gnasp'' fluttercraft *Repulsorcraft **Speeder ***Airspeeder ****EasyRide passenger airspeeder **Infantry Support Platform **UT-AT **Util-313 *Space station **Battle station ***Death Star ****DS-1 Orbital Battle Station *Starship **Capital ship ***Dreadnought ****''Providence''-class dreadnought *****''Invisible Hand'' ******31174 ******Tower spire ***Star Destroyer ****''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *****''Guarlara'' *****''Ro-ti-Mundi'' *****[[Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer|Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer]] *****''Vigilance'' **Commerce Guild Starship **Cruiser ***''Tantive III'' **Destroyer ***''Recusant''-class warship **Frigate ***''Munificent''-class star frigate **Gunship ***Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry **''Lucrehulk''-class freighter ***''Lucrehulk''-class Battleship ****''Profusion'' **Shuttle ***''Sheathipede''-class transport shuttle ***''Theta''-class T-2c shuttle **Skiff ***J-type Naboo star skiff **Starfighter ***Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter ***[[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter]] ***Belbullab-22 starfighter ****''Soulless One'' ***[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] ***[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ****[[Obi-Wan Kenobi's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Obi-Wan Kenobi's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ****[[Anakin Skywalker's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Anakin Skywalker's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ***''Rogue''-class starfighter **Troop transport ***Troop carrier ****Trade Federation troop carrier *Tank **HAVw A6 Juggernaut *Walker **AT-AP **All Terrain Open Transport **All Terrain Recon Transport **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer |技術と武器=*Armor **Clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor **Vader's armor *Blast door *Blaster **Blaster rifle ***DC-15 blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster ***DT-57 "Annihilator" blaster ***E-5 blaster rifle ***Mustafarian blaster rifle ***Senate Guard ceremonial blaster rifle *Breath mask **Antiox mask *Bowcaster **Chewbacca's bowcaster *Code cylinder *Comlink **Hush-98 comlink *Comlink booster pack *Computer **Targeting computer *Deflector shield *Electro-shock prod *Electrostaff *Engine **Sublight engine ***Ion engine ****Creveld-4 radial ion drive *Force pike *Grappling hook *Headset *Holobook *Holocam *Homing beacon *Hover-stretcher *Hyperspace transport ring *Ion cannon *Jedi beacon *Life support *Lightsaber **Agen Kolar's lightsaber **Curved-hilt lightsaber ***Dooku's lightsaber **Darth Sidious's lightsabers **Kit Fisto's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber **Saesee Tiin's lightsaber **Shoto lightsaber ***Yoda's lightsaber **Skywalker's lightsaber *Magnet *Mass-driver cannon *Missile **Discord missile *Moisture vaporator **GX-8 water vaporator *Officer's disk *Pressure suit *Quarrel *Reactor *Rebreather **A99 aquata breather *Repulsorlift *Repulsorpod *Rocket booster *Shield *Slugthrower *Stuncuffs *Superlaser *Turbolaser *Turret |その他=*Asteroid **Planetoid *Atmosphere *Bandolier *Beach *Binary star *Blanket *Bronzium *Brooch of Luristan *Censer *Cerlin *City **Ecumenopolis *Clothing **Cape ***Chunky cape **Cloak ***Umbaran shadow cloak **Mantle **Republic military uniforms **Shiraya fan headdress *Crown *Death Star project *Democracy *Distress signal *Dream *Emergency Code Nine Thirteen *Entry dome *Flight helmet *The Force **Chosen One **Dark side of the Force **Disturbance in the Force **Force power ***Force choke ***Force Dash ***Force deflection ***Force jump ***Force lightning ***Force vision **Netherworld of the Force *Funeral *Gimer stick *Hairbrush *Hand-to-hand combat *Hanna pendant *Heart *High Galactic *Hybrid *Immortality *Japor snippet *Jedi Code *Jungle *Language **Binary **Geonosian hive-mind **Rodian **Shyriiwook *Lethorn *Magma *"May the Force be with you" *Meditation *Memory wipe *Mon Calamari Aquatic Ballet **Squid Lake *Mourning *Mourning bead *Music *Mustafarian architecture *Naval warfare *Nebula *Neck ring *Oil *Opera *Ossic architecture *Petition of 2,000 *Phrik *Pillow *Plant **Tree ***Gnarltree ***Wroshyr tree *Plastoid *Politics *Pourstone *Purse-world *Reproduction *Reptile *Republic crest *Separatist hex icon *Silk **Onderon silk **Shimmersilk ***Tyrian shimmersilk **Shraa silk *Sith artifact *Sith Chalice *Sleep *Spaceport *Special session of Congress *Staff **Speaker's staff *Surface warfare *Tech dome *Throne *Time **Standard minute **Standard year *Trade Federation Script *Uris silk *Vacuum *Zeyd cloth }}